Gallia's Song
by The Autumn Witch
Summary: Years after saving Thedas, Gallia, the Hero of Ferelden, finds herself in a deep depression due to her lover Leliana mysteriously disappearing. She soon however finds herself drawn into a mystery surrounding Morrigan's child that will take her to the far corners of Thedas and inevitably force her to come to terms with not only her mission but her own inner demons as well.


Gallia's Song

_Prologue_

Dear Kind Gentlemen,

In regards to your most urgent request for proper verification of the documents provided by your courier, I am most delighted to announce through vigorous research by both scientific and magical means we have indeed uncovered some very intriguing results.

First, we have been able to verify the owner of the tome in question (Jacqueline Leliana Amell) is indeed the great-great niece of either Gallia otherwise known as the Hero of Ferelden in 9:30 Dragon and her wife Leliana otherwise known as the previous Left Hand of the Divine Justinia IV. Through official documents in the archives of both Denerim and Val Royeaux and back tracing certain phylacteries we have indeed backdated this to a daughter of both Gallia and Leliana who is only known as "Violet"; who married into the Amell family in Ferelden.

Please keep in mind we were unable to account for actual birth of "Violet" as the obvious questions arise due to both Gallia and Leliana being female. It is possible they adopted Violet though we were unable to find any evidence to support this supposition. It is also entirely possible that one of them did indeed give birth to Violet through "alternative" means. And lastly, as history and legend has suggested, there is some questions to Gallia's actual biological heritage and that she was indeed at least partially some other race other than Elven. If this is true, her reproduction ability could account for the birth of Violet. We simply do not have enough information as of this time.

Let us know if you would like us to research Violet further.

As far as the actual tome goes. We are most sure that the paper, binding and ink are in truth proper to the period in which the tome apparently dates them to (around 9:35 Dragon). Also, through comparative analysis we are positive that the tome was actually written by Gallia! This is indeed a extraordinary find!

However, we were unable to account for the glaring historical inaccuracies in the tome as we believe Gallia intended it to be a journal of her life, especially concerning her relationship with Leliana. After further research with Jacqueline Leliana Amell and some of her older family members, the consensus is that Gallia changed certain names and events to shield the actual locations and family lines from interference after the fact. Sadly, we are not able to verify what is real and what is not. That being said, the tome is still a invaluable resource to both history and legend concerning the events surrounding Gallia's life after the Fifth Blight.

One final note: It appears this tome may in fact establish a solid link between Gallia and Amber Hawke the former Champion of Kirkwall before the start of the Mage-Templar War (Kirkwall Rebellion). As we all know both Gallia and Hawke were apostate Mages and the link between the two is the Elven Mage that went on to marry Amber Hawke. If this is indeed true and Leliana was already romantically involved with Gallia pre-Rebellion, we may be forced to again look at the events leading up to Kirkwall Rebellion and infamous "Tear in the Veil".

Yours Truly,

Brother Horace Gunly - Order of the Cumberland Investus.

_Chapter One_

It's been three years now since we defeated the Dark Spawn. And as much as I have loved leading the Wardens my heart yearns for those days of adventuring through Ferelden. There was so much pain but at the same time joy and the excitement. Although it was physically the hardest thing I have ever done, I would do anything to have a fleeting moment of that time back.

Instead, I sit here more as a bureaucrat than a warrior. It's been nearly ten months since I have even held my staff affectionately known as the _Andruil's Ire_, even so my hands ache to grasp its cool black wood. As if its familiarity brings with it a sense of security and adventure almost as if holding a lovers hand after a long absence.

Don't get me wrong we have the occasional Spawn breakout or some type of rebellion here or there. But for the most part if it escalates to the point where the Wardens get involved I usually just dispatch a small detachment of Wardens and things are back to normal soon enough.

I have wondered from time to time if maybe I should resign my post as commander of the Grey Wardens and go back to The Circle or even just go out on my own. But every time that thought enters my head Alistair shows up out of nowhere and convinces me to stay despite my misgivings.

I never thought I would say it, but thank the maker for Alistair. He's my one connection to those old days of glory. Whenever we visit, it's all I can do not to scream like a teenage girl and jump into his arms for a big, warm hug. But no, he is the King now and proper etiquette must be observed! That being said, once we have some privacy it's just me and goofy Alistair again. Oh we laugh and laugh and more times than not usually end up drunk out of our minds. And bless him, even though I know he has held me in romantic affection all these years he has never, not once, made a move on me. Though to be honest he did hold me in his assuring arms for three days straight when Leliana left.

Looking back and remembering the expression on his face when he found me crumpled in my bed, nearly dead from not eating or drinking reminds me how much he cares for me. Also, it was at that point that he finally really understood what she had meant to me. So he gathered me in those big strong arms and personally carried me to his coach and spent the next two months at his estate nursing me back to health.

I had wanted to die so very bad. The pain of her absence was like a jagged sword deep in my heart and there was nothing I could do to stop the pain. So he took me to his chambers and there we laid for three days. He held me to his warm chest and I wept and wept all the tears I had.

During those three awful days he coerced me into drinking and eventually eating. Honestly, through all the sobbing I am not sure how much actually went down but is was enough to keep me alive.

On the fourth day I woke and the tears were gone. The pain was still there but I had no more tears to cry. Alistair was already awake staring down at me and I tried to give him a smile but between the pain and the weakness I think I only managed a small grimace. He laughed in the way that only he can and pulled me close for a hug. I suppose that was when the healing started.

During the following two weeks my strength came back and I began to feel like me again. Alistair had even sent for my Mabari war hound, Maggie. Yea, yea I know not a very respectable name for a two-hundred pound vicious war dog but I have had her since she was young and gods strike me she looks just like a Maggie! So Maggie and I spent those two weeks strolling through the numerous flower gardens and the rather opulent interiors of the King's estate. Mind you with Maggie by my side we were pretty much left alone! However, each day my body became my own more and more and though the pain was still there it had subsided enough for me to function as a member of society again.

Each night I would have dinner with Alistair and no matter how hard I tried not to, he made me laugh every single night. A woman could so easily love a man like him especially when it was obvious he loved her back. But my heart belonged to Leliana and it always had and always would. And as much as it pained him Alistair knew it and Mythal bless him he never once asked me to change.

As much as my heart belonged to Liliana something else now belonged to Alistair. Back in the days of our adventuring to stop the blight we had all saved each other's lives too many times to count but this was different. He had saved me when I didn't want to be saved. He held me those nights when all I knew was the agony of her absence. I did love him now but not a romantic love but something more close to brotherly love. I would give my life for him in an instant without hesitation and when it really come down to what is important there are not many people, if any, in our lives we can say that about.

After I had returned back to my post at the Wardens, Alistair came to visit me and asked me to explain the circumstances of her leaving. I think he didn't ask me sooner because he knew it could probably kill me to have to explain it in the condition I was in. So being the considerate man he is he waited for me to heal first. I think deep down I knew the conversation was coming but I had held slim hope I had longer. So I told him one day after I came back from a Warden exercise I found a letter in our bed. I then showed him the actual letter written by her hand.

"_Dearest Love, I am so sorry for what I have to do but it must be done. There is something you don't know about me. This something is too painful for me to say but I can tell you that it is enough that you would ask me to leave if you found out. As strong as I am, I can't bear to see that look on your face. So I am being a coward and leaving so that I do not have to see you hurt but more importantly you don't have to find out what I really am. Please know I love you with all of my soul and you have brought me more joy than I ever thought I could have or deserve. Please don't try to find me, if you ever loved please do not try to find me. I love you my darling. Never forget how much I love you. ~L" _

When he finished reading the letter he handed it back and before I knew what was happening his arms were around me in one of his famous hugs. We then chatted about the content of the letter and he asked me if I wanted him to find her for me. As much as part of me wanted to go find her, the desperation in her letter scared me and it scared me just enough to not to go looking for her. She knew there was nothing about her that could ever change how I felt about her so if I was reading in between the lines correctly it meant that my looking for her could result in her being harmed so I erred on the side of caution.

That was five months ago. Even though there are hundreds of people at the Warden's Keep it has simply been the five loneliest months of my life. And that's counting the time when I first sent to The Circle as a child and didn't have one friend in the world!

So between my yearning for the glory days and my longing for Leliana it's been a tough few months to say the least!

Then one day, as life so often does, a reminder that time does indeed march on walked into my office as I worked. An official royal courier entered my chamber, handed me a letter and with a quick bow was gone. This was most unusual as normally if Alistair wanted something from me he either came in person or sent word through someone I knew.

Carefully inspecting the letter I noticed that even the royal seal was embossed on the envelope. In the all the years Alistair has been King, I have never received anything this formal from him or his estate. I had a sudden, funny feeling deep in my stomach that my life was about to get interesting again.

I gently opened letter:

_Warden Commander Gallia,_

_King Alistair requests your immediate presence at His Majesty's Royal Estate. Secrecy is paramount regarding this mission therefore keep all information even regarding this summons in the highest of confidence. _

_The King wishes you The Makers speed on your journey. _

_~His Majesty's Royal Minister of Intelligence – Jacke Mouroe _


End file.
